The Horrid Fears
by lilrockergurl90
Summary: Sasuke must help Sakura ward off monsters that have been attacking Konoha's people. But what happens when Sakura disappears?
1. The Fears & Insanity

**_The Horrid Fears_**

**_Author: lilrockergurl90_**

**_A fanged creature glared at Sasuke before lunging foreward. Sasuke froze as sharp fangs sunk into his neck. _**

**_He cried out before tumbling down into the darkness..._**

Sasuke bolted upright with a shout. He was breathing heavily and his hair was matted with sweat. _Stupid dreams. What's wrong with me? _

He looked towards the wall where a shadow was cast. _It was only a nightmare._

A sudden knocking emerged, startling him. Sasuke jumped at the sound, then cursed his idiotic fear. "Stupid idiot," He mumbled, getting out of bed.

He clumsily stumbled down the hall. He yanked the door open. Sakura stood there; her eyes downcast, arms crossed. "What?" Sasuke grumbled, irritated.

"We have a mission and--" She stopped herself as she looked up at him, "Sasuke, you look _terrible_!"

* * *

Sasuke just sighed before brushing a hand through his hair. He turned and walked down the hall, then into his room. Sakura followed after him.

"Stop stalking me," Sasuke groaned, "God, you're so annoying." Sakura glared at him. She stared at him as he made his way into the bathroom.

Sasuke splashed his face with the cool water. After drying off, he walked out, eyeing Sakura angrily.

He then rummaged through his closet and found his gun and ammo. He shoved everything into a bag, including his knive.

Hauling the pack over his shoulder, he hurried out the door.

* * *

Time had passed quickly, and nightfall had entered the sky. The two teens had been walking for about two hours now.

Sasuke was beginning to wonder _what _they were even looking for.

"So what are we going to kill _now_? " He asked. "Vampires have--" Sakura paused, noticing Sasuke's sudden pale complexion.

The Uchiha literally gagged before his body froze completely. "V-vampires?" He choked out weakly. Sakura nodded. "Why?" She wondered, "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I can't do this," He muttered, staring at the ground, "I can't. They'll get me and k-kill--"

He knew he sounded hysterical, but he didn't care _how_ stupid he sounded right now. He heard a bird crow noisily before it began circling him.

Now he was beginning to freak out. He fell down to his knees, body shaking madly. The bird's calls only grew more haunting.

"Get away!" He demanded, cowardly backing away from the animal. "Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, grasping his shoulders. Sasuke began trembling as the bird squaked angrily.

In his horror, Sasuke picked up a rock and threw it, full force, at the tiny bird. The animal went down before letting out one more mournful cry.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Sakura asked, kneeling beside him. Sasuke now struggled to form coherent sentences. "Vampires. The k-killing--"

"Look, Sasuke," Sakura cooed, resting a hand upon his arm. Sasuke flinched at the sudden contact, but said nothing. He stared ahead, lost in space.

A sudden howl scared him out of his reverie. He looked up in shock. "Sakura, run," He ordered sternly, pushing himself up. "What--" But Sasuke pushed her foreward.

"RUN!" He shouted louder, eyes roaming the sky. He caught a glimpse of a rushing figure. He glared at Sakura, angry she wasn't listening to him.

Sakura finally obeyed her teammate and ran. A cry rang out, then a furry beast swooped down from the trees. It was a _wolf_.

The wolf's piercing red eyes glowed hungrily as it's mouth opened wide, revealing bright, illuminating fangs. The creature slammed it's teeth into Sasuke's neck.

The Uchiha let out a scream as the pain erupted. A stinging, uncomfortable, burning pain shot through him. Pushing the wolf away, Sasuke staggered back.

* * *

The creature he'd weakly pushed away simply leaped back up. The wolf growled as blood dribbled down it's lip.

It jumped through the trees and sped off. Sasuke moaned while he brought a hand to the wound. His vision blackened as red spots began to appear.

He leaned against the tree. "Sa..k...ra," He mumbled, voice strained painfully. He saw her come running from the trees, worry crossing her features.

Sasuke sunk foreward as his strength left him.

* * *

His mind wandered between being asleep and awake. It felt like hell for Sasuke. Everything hurt him, especially his neck. Perspiration poured from his forehead.

The nasty bite had given him a fever of 103 degrees. Sakura had to constantly watch over him. She continuously sat by his side, grasping his hand.

Sometimes, while she kneeled beside his futon, she'd hear him call out for his mother. It hurt her seeing him suffer.

She frowned at him sadly. A soft rustling in the bushes awoke Sasuke. He sat up quickly, then reached into his bag. He fumbled nervously as he searched for his weapon.

Gun finally found, he rushed out of bed. His feet stumbled as he froze. "Come out," He demanded, aiming at the bushes. Sakura hurried to his side. "Sasuke I--"

* * *

"Be quiet," He sharply interrupted, eyes cold. Sakura's eyes widened at his angry outburst. She watched him lift his gun, then shoot.

A sickening crack echoed throughout the silent forest. Soon after, an anguished cry shot out. "Go hide," Sasuke ordered his pink haired teammate. Sakura didn't hesitate.

She quickly rushed off. Sasuke waited, body tense. Suddenly, a pale skinned creature tumbled from the bush.

A frightful growl filled the late midnight air as the monster charged at Sasuke. The Uchiha raised his weapon to aim, but was thrown back. His body went spiraling into a tree.

He lay there, sprawled out, and weakened.

* * *

His legs ached as he attempted to move. He let out a raspy wheeze. Glancing back to the vampire, he realized it was watching him intently.

It sat on it's haunches, licking it's lips; seemingly wondering whether or not to attack. Sasuke took this chance to run. Sitting up, he jumped up, and ran.

The vampire's wild eyes caught him, and the monster pursued him. Sasuke tripped, then feebly reached at his gun. His large hand finally clutched it.

His sweaty fingers slipped from the gun's grasp, and Sasuke swore. Too late. The fanged creature pounced upon him, clawing viciously. Sasuke took hold of the vampire's wrist.

* * *

The monster bellowed angrily, then swung backward. His crazy, deformed body toppled madly as he flew off. Sasuke let out a rasped breath as he sat up.

He winced as he realized blood was trickling down his face. Deciding to ignore it, Sasuke picked up his gun. His black eyes roamed over the heavy weapon. A few scratches

were evident on it. Sasuke scoffed in disgust. Shaking slightly, Sasuke finally stood. "It's gone," He called out to Sakura. No answer.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he began walking. "Hey! I--Oh my god," He stuttered, looking up at the sky. A vampire shot up into the air, clutching Sakura by the throat.

The creature hissed as Sakura scratched at his arm.

* * *

Sasuke turned and sprinted off; trying to follow the monster. He felt an unpleasant burning sting his throat. A knot tied in his stomach, making it hard to breath.

Blood thumped in his ears; the feeling sickening. Leaping up, his hand grasped a tree branch. He climbed up it and began running towards the vampire's screeches.

Suddenly, the creature swooped down at him. Sasuke backed up, panicking as he realized Sakura _was not_ with the vampire.

Sasuke attempted to rush foreward, but he lost his footing and fell. He weakly reached for a branch, but to no avail.

Sakura's voice entered his ears, but he barely heard her shouts. He fell, face first, to the ground.

Sasuke let out a scream as a large gash ripped open; causing blood to pour from his head. His body trembled as a flurry of pain wracked him; sending him into near madness.


	2. The Creature's Thirst

**_The Horrid Fears_**

**_Author: lilrockergurl90_**

Sasuke bit back a scream as flesh was cut open. Blood ran down his forehead, then into his eyes, burning them profusely.

Sasuke struggled to sit up, but a wave of nausea hit him.

His body crumpled onto the cool green grass. "Where'd that _thing _go?" He spat out shakily. Suddenly, an errie shout filled the air.

Sasuke ignored the agony as he slowly pushed himself up. He finally stood upright, then followed the loud shouting.

Sasuke heard the sound of nails scraping against wood. Panicking, the teen attempted to run off. But in his foolishness, Sasuke tripped, causing him to fall.

He cried out as dirt and rocks entered his leg wound. Looking about wildly, Sasuke realized the scraping had suddenly ceased.

* * *

A putrid odor surrounded him, followed by a large hand clamping around his neck. Turning his head, Sasuke was met with the disfigured vampire's grinning face.

The monster's mouth opened slightly, ready to bite. Sasuke attempted to move, but the creature's fanged mouth inched closer and closer.

Sasuke quickly rolled over, then draped an arm over his face. He let out a scream as the vampire bit into his arm. A raging heat shot up his arm as blood trickled down.

The vampire's blood thirsty eyes brightened madly as he leaped into the air, still clutching Sasuke's neck. The creature growled loudly before letting go of Sasuke.

The Uchiha felt himself go flying as the vampire's fingers lost their icy cold grip.

Sasuke hit the ground as the burning ache grew more ferocious. It felt like he was dying. The never ending agony enveloped him completely.

* * *

He watched as stars exploded before him. The world grew fuzzy, but Sasuke didn't care.

He welcomed the blissful darkness that would free him from this hellish reality. He sighed as everything grew unfocused. _It hurts like hell_.

The blackness infested his vision...


	3. The Vicious Strikes

**_The Horrid Fears_**

**_Author: lilrockergurl90_**

Sasuke awoke to fresh pain. His arm was stinging profoundly. A sharp ache ran up his wounded leg. His body felt like it was on fire.

He opened his eyes slowly, then carefully sat up.

Sasuke sneezed once, followed by a violent coughing fit. He finally stopped, composed himself, then forced himself to stand.

His grotesque arm hung limp as he continued looking for Sakura. Sasuke's chest tightened as his breathing quickly sped up.

He felt all the blood rush to his head suddenly, causing him to stumble. His eyes caught sight of a running figure racing through the trees.

* * *

The person or thing appeared to be _clutching someone_. Sasuke, ignoring his dizziness and abnormal breathing, followed the figure. He heard a female voice scream his name.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" Sasuke recognized Sakura's voice, but raised as eyebrow at her warning.

Suddenly, the moving figure he'd been following haulted, then disappeared, dropping Sakura on the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widened, then he glanced around in horror. He heard a mad growl, then a fist crashed into his cheek. It was the vampire.

* * *

Sasuke staggered back as new agony filled him. His vision momentarily blurred as the world spun before him.

The vampire smirked mockingly as his leg shot out, slamming right into Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha heard Sakura's screams, but was too weak to shut her up.

The creature backed away, watching Sasuke sway. Sasuke felt his body grow unusually warm and weightless. His heavy eyelids fluttered as his body swayed.

He drowsily watched as the vampire disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Sasuke then felt himself collapse to the forest floor. "Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, running to his side.

Sasuke felt her hand press against his burning forehead. He stared at her with heavy-lidded eyes as she grew frantic. "Sasuke!? You have to stay with me--"

Sasuke ignored her worried cries and fell into a deep slumber...


End file.
